Concurso de tomates
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Tuvo que admitirse a sí misma, que siempre le advirtió a su hijo que no se buscara a una chica rarita, ¡Pero eso no era excusa para irse al otro extremo, y directamente buscarse a un chico!


_**Resumen:** Tuvo que admitirse a sí misma, que siempre le advirtió a su hijo que no se buscara a una chica rarita, ¡Pero eso no era excusa para irse al otro extremo, y directamente buscarse a un chico!_

 _ **Género:** Humor/Family_

 _ **Advertencia:** AU/Yaoi_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la Sho... no, de Pierrrr, nop. ¡De Kishimoto!_

 _ **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto: Salir del closet" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 **Concurso de tomates**

* * *

 **.**

Naruto caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro, como león enjaulado, en su habitación.

—¿Porque les dije que traería a mi pareja 'tebbayo?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, en una forma de tranquilizarse, pero solo logro despeinarse aún más, si eso fuera posible.

Tal vez la palabra "miedo" le quedaba muy corta para lo que sentía en estos momentos. No es que él fuese exagerado (que los demás lo confirmaran, era pura mentira), solo que no todos los días les dices a tus padres que eres gay.

—¿Lo soy? —Murmuró como un intento no caer en la locura y mínimamente tener una charla consigo mismo.

Tal vez no era gay…. solo temesexual. Y diciendo temesexual, ¿Existiría tal palabra?, tal vez debería buscar en un diccionario. Aunque no era fan de los libros, pero haría el esfuerzo por buscar esa palabra, no ahora, ni mañana, tal vez en veinte años, o cuando sea lo suficiente viejito y use anteojos culo de botella.

— _"Ugh, me pase"_ —Sufrió escalofríos.

Esto le pasaba por no mirar pechos, si se hubiera prendado de los pechos de Hinata o de Shion, o mínimamente las piernas de Sakura (tal vez eso último no, su amiga daba miedo) no estaría en este embrollo, pero no, se tuvo que enamorar de un amargado, egocéntrico, pomposo, sexy, hermoso, tsundere… hombre.

Pegó un grito muy poco masculino cuando su celular sonó, miró con ojos llorosos el nombre que se veía en pantalla y atendió, a penas escucho un "Hola" del otro lado de la línea, comenzó a balbucear todas sus inseguridades y miedos, mientras que el ser del otro lado, sonreía y en forma burlona le pedía que no fuera un gatito asustadizo.

 **.**

A unos pocos metros el escenario era diferente.

Kushina estaba dando vueltas por las casa, tenía una mezcla de ansiedad y felicidad, ¡No todos los días tu hijo te contaba que iba a traer a su novia a tu casa!

No comprendió por qué estaba tan nervioso su hijo el día anterior cuando anunció que traería a su pareja, ya su pequeño retoño tenía diecinueve años, estaba en una edad en la que era normal tener a alguien, con todas las hormonas alborotadas, y todo el asunto. Ella ya había pasado por eso con su dulce esposo, así que estaba relativamente tranquila, aunque se sorprendió de que tardara tanto en presentar a alguien oficialmente.

Por tercera vez, como un remolino, corrió por toda la casa limpiando y observando que estuviera todo impecable. Cada tanto iba de pasos suaves al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba el dormitorio de su hijo, por lo que escuchaba estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y sonaba muy nervioso (para no decir histérico).

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y sus manos se posaron en su cintura.

— _"¿Ella no daba miedo, o sí?"_ —levantó un puño en alto— _"¡Si pensaba que daba miedo, conocería al habanero sangriento y entonces...!"_

Corto su monólogo personal cuando su esposo la llamó desde la planta baja,, y ella con toda esa hiperactividad en su sangre salió corriendo sonriente hacía la cocina.

—¡Ya está todo limpio, debo darme una ducha y listo dattebane! —Afirmó orgullosa.

Minato se encontraba en la cocina, preparando una cena, no dudaba que hasta el postre, y lo hacía todo él por qué bueno... Minato le había echado de la cocina cuando se enteró que ella iba a hacer ramen para cenar.

— _"¡Nadie se mete con su amado Ramen!"_

Pero prefirió ignorarlo, su esposo era un excelente cocinero y tenía que admitir que no tenía madera de chef, por esa razón había comenzado a limpiar toda la casa, lo bueno de su excesiva energía era que la casa quedaba brillante y perfecta cada vez que arreglaba todo, y gracias a su rubio, tenía una manía de perfumar los ambientes con perfumes florales.

Abrazó a su esposo por la espalda, mientras olía el esquicio aroma de la cena preparándose, pero su sonrisa tembló al punto de convertirse en una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta que su esposo estaba haciendo un puchero, sin contar que parecía un niño que le habían rebotada su dulce.

—Cariño...

—¿Si?

Minato gimoteo.

—Nuestro hijo está creciendo, ya tiene novia, en poco seguro se nos va de la casa. Aún recuerdo cuando era un bebé y lo contaba historias de shinobis para dormir.

Kushina lo miro un poco sorprendida mientras lo soltaba, su rubio esposo se dio la vuelta y la observó con ese puchero infantil, sin olvidarse de los ojos llorosos. Lo que causó que comenzará a reír de forma exagerada al punto que llevó sus manos a su estómago. Minato se cruzó de brazos ofendido al ver la reacción de su esposa, el triste porque su bebé crecía y su esposa solo atinaba a burlarse.

La pelirroja se apoyó en la pared, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire por reír de forma exagerada. Al calmarse lo observó de forma dulce y hablo de forma conciliadora.

—Yo también estoy triste —suspiró, para luego continuar feliz—, lo único que me hace feliz es pensar en tener muchos nietos.

—¡N-nietos! —Gritó Minato, comenzó a balbucear algo incomprensible luego de eso, aún no se sentía preparado para ver la novia de su hijo y su esposa ya le hablaba de nietos.

Kushina palmeó la espalda de su esposo de forma brusca y le pedía que se tranquilizara. Con eso, salió corriendo feliz arriba a bañarse y buscar algo cómodo para vestir.

Pero lo que no sabía la Uzumaki, era que no solo su esposo tenía un ataque de pánico, sino que alguien más también, en un dormitorio en el primer piso.

 **.**

Su hijo corría en círculos y comenzaba a rezarle a todos los dioses que conocía para darle fuerza y valentía, hasta le rezó a sus figuras de acción que estaban en los estantes. El miedo que tenía Naruto lo hacía temblar al punto que parecía un terremoto andante.

—¡Me mataran 'ttebayo!

Naruto gritó y corrió por onceava vez en círculos por toda la habitación, los nervios iban a matarlo, si no lo hacía su madre cuando se enteraran de la verdad, o eso suponía. Se tiró a la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada antes de gritar. Afuera se escuchaba su madre cantando de forma desafinada y su padre posiblemente estaba en la cocina.

—¿Qué hago ahora? —Murmuró nervioso y rodó por la cama.

Tomó su celular con manos temblorosas, y aunque ya había hablado con él hace poco, mandó un mensaje, no es que él fuera cobarde, solo tenía un poco de miedo, y eso que no se había presentado aún a sus suegros oficialmente (no como el mejor amigo de su hijo, sino como el novio que realmente era).

Suspiró y su vista fue hacia la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, la hora de la verdad se acercaba. Esto le pasaba por "ser idiota" como decía su novio, si no hubiese actuado como un bobo enamorado durante los últimos meses (más tonto de lo habitual según un teme) su padre no hubiese sospechado y contado a su madre, y seguramente ahora no estaría de los nervios llevando formalmente a alguien a su casa por primera vez.

¡Por el dios del ramen!,¡Si hubiese traído chicas cuando era adolescente no tendría problemas!, ¡Pero no era su culpa, en ese momento de su vida solo quería entrenar!

El rubio menor pensó que tal vez un buen ramen le ayudará a calmarse, pero a quien engañaba, seguro hoy no habría ramen para comer si su padre cocinaba la cena. Paso sus manos nerviosas por su cara e intentaba recordar las clases de respiración para no sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Si no es que ya tenía un ataque de ansiedad en estos momentos.

Mientras seguía divagando, salto de su cama al sentir su celular vibrar, al ver solo una frase, una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro y le dio la fuerza de que tenía que salir de su dormitorio.

— _"¿O del armario?, bueno, técnicamente yo, ergh... El teme me pega sus palabras raras."_

Se sacudió la cabeza, y busco una camisa porque la que tenía anteriormente se había arrugado, ¡Preferentemente de color naranja!

—¡Mamá, en media hora llega! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

Luego escuchar el chillido alegre de su madre y por el ruido fuerte que escuchó, había posibilidad que haya destruido el baño y su dormitorio por apurarse. Naruto rió por esa reacción, se puso la camisa planchada e intentó arreglar su pelo revoltoso sin mucho éxito.

Necesitaba calmarse.

 **.**

Minato desde abajo negó con la cabeza al escuchar el grito de su esposa, se desató el delantal y miro la comida, solo necesitaba reposar unos minutos, para luego servirse. El ya se encontraba cambiado, así que fue al sofá que se encontraba en la sala principal, minutos de respirar y mentalizarse que su pequeño bebé había crecido fueron cortados de raíz cuando sintió que perdía el aire de sus pulmones cuando una mancha roja saltó sobre él.

Kushina abrazó a Minato, y por momentos se olvidó que tenía un vestido, estaba emocionada, mientras su esposo intentaba la manera de decirle que no podía respirar por su fuerte agarre.

La pelirroja paró cuando su hijo bajó temblando como gelatina, se sostenía con fuerza del pasamanos como si fuese un juego o tal vez los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, ella observó a su hijo con ojos entrecerrados, ignorando como su esposo se soltaba y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Naruto... ¿Escondes algo?

Soltó de la nada, el rubio menor salto y se agarró con fuerza del pasamanos, tenía una gran sonrisa nerviosa y comenzó a tartamudear cuando intento hablar.

—N-no, para n-nada, no escondo nada dattebayo.

Casi se puso a arrastrarse hasta llegar hasta un sillón, sus piernas temblaban como si hubiese visto un fantasma y se mordía las uñas. Minato lo observo curioso y no dijo nada, pero su esposa odiaba que le ocultaran cosas.

—¡La chica es rara, ya lo adivine!

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló confundido para luego negar repetidas veces— ¡No, nada de raro!

—¡Oh, ya se!, ¿Es fea, verdad?, ¡No te preocupes, igual la aceptaremos!

—¡Mamá deja de intentar adivinar!

Kushina se cruzó de brazos pensativa, gruñó molesta.

—¿Una debilucha?

—¡N-no, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido! —al ver a su mamá enoja,da corrigió sus palabras asustado—, ¡Claro que, solo hablando de afuera, tu eres la más fuerte persona del mundo mundial!

Kushina se relajo con esas últimas palabras, y dos rubios suspiraron aliviados.

El celular de Naruto volvió a sonar y los mayores lo miraron expectantes, tragó saliva antes de decir en un susurró que la persona en cuestión, llegaría en pocos minutos.

Eso hizo que la pelirroja chillara de felicidad, otra vez.

 **.**

¡Kushina ya se imaginaba a la chica!, ¡Una chica dulce pero fuerte, hermosa pero no egocéntrica, elegante pero no quisquillosa!, ¡Y pelirroja como su linda suegra!. Minato solo lloraba internamente, una mezcla de sentirse viejo y de que no quería nietos tan pronto.

El timbre sonó y por un segundo el silencio reino. Kushina sonrió como una niña, Minato hizo una mueca, Naruto puso cara de terror de nuevo.

Aunque Naruto gritó que su madre se detuviera, esta corrió a la puerta, cerró los ojos y gritó feliz, abrazo al ser humano que se encontraba del otro lado del marco. Comenzó a dar vueltas con la otra persona en sus brazos y ni hablemos que comenzó un nuevo monólogo.

—Ay, estoy tan feliz, mi bebe trajo a su novia, y yo pensando que moriría solo, por que aunque no parezca es igual de tímido que su padre y necesita una mujer fuerte, espero que te sientas cómoda en casa, te trataremos bien, estoy tan pero tan feliz, mi esposo preparó la cena, y no es que no sea buena cocinera, soy una excelente cocinera, pero me dedique a arreglar la casa para que te sientas cómoda, no es como si la casa siempre estuviese sucia, espero que te gustan las películas de shinobis, somos muy fanáticos de eso por acá, y espero que se casen y tengan muchos lindos bebés y... —Kushina se quedó pensativa por un momento, porque algo no cuadraba.

La chica, era muy alta, al punto que su cabeza estaba en el pecho contrario, y tenía un pecho muy plano, mucho peor que esa amiga de su hijo llamada Sakura, y hasta parecía musculosa, ¿le gustaba las luchas?, abrió los ojos sin soltar a la persona que abrazaba, la otra persona estaba estática, tanteó de nuevo los brazos.

— _"Aunque Naruto tiene más masa muscular"_ —Kushina pensó intrigada.

Levantó la vista, y vio a un azabache que aún se mantenía estático, pero sus ojos miraban de forma interesante a la nada y su rostro estaba completamente rojo como un…. _"¡Espera!"_.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Dijo confundida, no lo soltó y miró hacía atrás, su esposo intentaba aguantar la risa y su hijo también observaba de forma interesante algo, aunque en vez de la nada, miraba el techo.

—Buenas noches, Kushina-san

La pelirroja miro el techo, asegurándose de que no había ninguna mancha, luego miró a Sasuke y rió nerviosa. Se soltó y se rasco la mejilla.

—Perdón Sasu-chan, te confundí con alguien más, pensé que eras la novia de mi bebe, —luego hizo una mueca tonta como si hubiese adivinado algo y comenzó a picar al chico— ¿Viniste a ver la novia de Naruto, verdad?

—En realidad...

—He averiguado que es linda, nada rara y hasta fuerte —seguía picando al chico, orgullosa de sus grandes dotes de detective— aunque no creo que sea tan fuerte como yo 'ttebane.

Sasuke no dijo nada, el sonrojo seguía en su rostro y miró enojado a Naruto, este levantó las manos en son de paz, para luego comenzar a rogar en silencio.

El azabache apretó los labios para no responder y comenzó a contar mentalmente para no salir corriendo por la puerta, porque aunque no se notaba, estaba igual o peor asustado que Naruto.

Kushina tomo ese silencio como señal de timidez y río (también estaba el hecho que no vio a su hijo detrás de ella), tomó al azabache por los hombros y lo arrastró hasta el comedor y lo sentó. No muy lejos, Minato miraba con odio la puerta, como si dentro de poco alguien malvado viniera y se llevará a su hijo.

Naruto se limpió las manos transpiradas en el pantalón y otra vez como gelatina comenzó a caminar, de forma inconsciente se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

 **.**

Kushina miró el reloj con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta niñita es una impuntual.

Sasuke miró la mesa como lo más asombroso del mundo, Naruto comenzó a tararear una canción amazónica o tal vez de alguna canción de alguno de sus videojuegos.

Kushina se desparramó por la silla olvidando que tenía que ser refinada y educada por una noche, pasaban los minutos y la misteriosa chica no venía, Minato seguía mirando la puerta como si fuera el monstruo debajo de la cama, y su hijo con su amigo parecían callados como la misma muerte.

— _"Hay algo raro, algo se me esta pasando por alto."_

Miro el reloj, había pasado veinte minutos, miró su reloj de mano y la hora era la misma, la comida iba a enfriarse, se cruzó de brazos enojada, la chica ya comenzaba a caerle mal y ni la conocía, también se preguntaba qué hacía Sasuke en su casa, ya estaba acostumbrada desde hace años que el chico actuaba como si esta fuese su segunda casa (posiblemente por ser amiga de la infancia de Mikoto), pero le parecía raro el silencio.

De Sasuke no, pero de su hijo era sospechoso.

Kushina saltó en su lugar cuando otra nueva onda de sexto sentido materno la golpeó, los chicos saltaron nerviosos a la par por su reacción.

—¿¡La chica te dejo plantada!?

—No, pero...

—¡Ya verá, solo dime su nombre y tendrá al habanero sangriento en su puerta!, ¡Nadie planta a mi hijo!

—¡No me plantaron dattebayo! —Gritó alto y nervioso, su padre por primera vez en media hora dejo de mirar la puerta y observó a su hijo.

Naruto se levantó, Kushina no dijo nada esperando respuesta, el rubio fue caminando como robot y trajo padre a la mesa, el mayor de forma dócil lo siguió hasta la mesa, también sin entender qué sucedía. Naruto sentó a su padre y luego fue con su madre y la sentó.

Kushina se cruzó de brazos enojada, Minato ladeo la cabeza y sonrió sin entender nada. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró a Naruto.

—Mamá, papá, tengo que decirles algo...

Naruto comenzó a balbucear y jugar con sus dedos, Sasuke sonrío y le tomo su mano.

Minato solo necesito ver la mano de su retoño con el pequeño Sasuke para comprender, y comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua al atar cabos sueltos. Aunque Kushina no entendía nada, se rasco la nuca, sentía que algo se perdía y que todos los demás sabían.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? —Pronunció de forma suave.

Naruto tomó aire y soltó todo rápido.

—Sasuke y yo somos pareja.

Kushina ladeo la cabeza confundida, seguía sin entender, mientras observaba a su hijo y su amigo completamente rojos.

Como si fueran tomates.

—¿Pareja?, como pareja de estudios, de videojuegos, o de..

—Sasuke es mi novio, no hay ninguna novia, nunca hubo una novia.

—¿Novio?, ¿Novios que salen de la mano, se dan besos y cosas así?, ¿Ese tipo de novios?

—Sí, mamá... —Naruto agacho la cabeza avergonzado, el azabache se movió incómodo en su lugar.

— _"Sasuke es su novio, ¿novio?_ " —Kushina en estos momentos estaba paralizada, procesando la información con cuidado, y con la mandíbula un poco desencajada, mientras su esposo sufría un mini-ataque nervioso y murmuraba cosas (como que lo sospechaba, o que ahora si no será abuelo y otras cosas que la pelirroja ignoró completamente).

 **.**

Kushina seguía en silencio, quiero decir, no todos los días tu hijo te dice que es gay, y el chico que creías que era su mejor amigo resulta que es su pareja.

Si, ese mismo chico que se encuentra al lado de Naruto mirando hacia el suelo, sin poder levantar la vista, y le está tomando la mano como señal de apoyo a su remolino rubio...

— _"Tal vez debería haberlo sospechado, nunca había traído novia y las chicas que pasaron por la casa eran solo amigas, así las veces que pensé que salía con una chica en realidad era que salía con algún chico."_ —seguía pensando intentando atar cabos sueltos— _"¡Soy su madre!, ¿Como se le pasó algo así de largo?"_

¡Pero su hijo nunca actuó afeminado!

— _"¡Vamos piensa Kushina, mi hijo nunca le gusto el rosa (en realidad hasta yo odio el rosa), ama los deportes, un típico chico normal que tiene amigos, no oculta cosas, no le gustan los programas de cocina (aunque a mi tampoco), le gusta la música fuerte y hacer escándalo. ¡Nada fuera de lo normal!, aunque si puede ser raro y que recordaba, era que su bebé tenía una obsesión insana con su mejor amigo desde... !, ¡Desde..!"_

Y su cerebro hizo click.

—Ok, ahora algunas cosas tenían sentido... —Murmuró con los ojos abiertos, como si hubiese descubierto la bombilla.

—¿Mamá?. —Preguntó Naruto nervioso al ver la mirada perdida de su madre.

Pero Kushina seguía perdida pensando.

— _"¿Entonces Minato sufrió dando la tan afamada charla para nada?, no es como si pudiera embarazar a algún hombre..."_

Y ahora pensando en su esposo, Kushina dejó de clavar la vista en el techo y se giró pero no vio a nadie a su lado, así que miro al piso, y observó a su amado Minato inconsciente y balbuceando cosas sin sentido sobre nietos y la puertas malvada.

—Creo que maté a mis padres dattebayo —Susurró nervioso Naruto al ver el deplorable espectáculo que daban sus padres.

La pelirroja suspiró, entrecerró los ojos y pasó su vista desde su nervioso hijo, hasta la persona que era su novio.

Sasuke parecía un tomate.

 **.**

Kushina pateó a su esposo y lo intentaba hacer reaccionar gritándole que la comida se quemaba. Ella siempre fue alguien feliz, pero en estos momento no lo estaba, para nada. No es que odiara la pareja de su hijo, ahora tendría de familia política a su mejor amiga, ¡Lo cual era genial!, siempre adoro a Itachi, pero de ahí a tener que soportar a Fugabaka… Aparte no se le ocurrió elegir una pareja normal. Se admitió a sí misma que siempre le advirtió de las chicas, que nunca buscará una rarita, ¡Pero eso no era excusa para irse al otro extremo, y directamente buscarse a un chico!

Miró de nuevo al azabache y este se encogió un poco en su lugar, estaba ahora un poco pálido.

Sasuke temblaba de forma leve. Admitía que era alguien valiente, pero siempre le tuvo terror a ciertas madres (y con eso quiere decir, a su querida madre y a la Naruto). En estos momentos pensaba si Naruto lloraría sobre su cadáver, y de forma más oscura, también pensaba (y juraba) que vendría en forma de fantasma y que se vengaría asustando a su novio hasta la eternidad por causar su prematura muerte.

Minato lejos de la tensión a su alrededor, se levantó desorientado, y corrió a la cocina de forma inconsciente por las palabras de su mujer (olvidándose que estaban las hornillas apagadas). Cuando lo los demás escucharon un golpe, asumieron que había recordado todo lo sucedido.

Kushina negó con la cabeza, su esposo era muy susceptible a ciertas cosas… Pero dejando eso de lado, se acercó a Sasuke de forma lenta y le dio una mirada a su hijo de que fuera a buscar a su padre que posiblemente estaba de nuevo desmayado. Naruto murmuró una disculpa y salió dando tropezones a la cocina. Dejando solos a un azabache y una pelirroja en la sala.

— _"No es que esté en contra de los homosexuales, lo apoyó en su lucha, tienen los mismos derechos que todo el mundo, ¡Hasta llegué a golpear a unos homofóbicos!, pero el tema era que, ¿Porque entre todos los chicos, busco a Sasuke?, ¿Porque de todos los chicos que podía elegir, busco al mini-fugabaka...?"_

Si hubiese sido un chico más alegre, más demostrativo, alguien perfecto para su pequeño bebé, tal vez no estaría tan molesta. ¿Este chico era lo mejor para su pequeño remolino?

—¿Señora Namikaze? —Habló Sasuke por primera vez.

—Uzumaki, Uzumaki... —Siseo cruzándose de brazos.

Y ahora al mocoso se le ocurría hablarle, pero ella no se dejaría ganar, pelearía, daría batallar para ver si ese chico era la pareja perfecta para su hijo, porque ella no dejaría a su pequeño zorrito en garras de cualquier sinvergüenza y menos del pequeño Fugabaka. Al niño, porque aunque tuviera veinte años, seguía siendo un niño para ella. Le haría pasar las pruebas más duras, las batallas más sangrientas, porque por nada en el mundo, ¡Y repito!, ¡Por nada en el mundo dejaría a su bebé en manos equivocadas!

 **.**

Naruto se acerco lentamente a su padre, este se encontraba dándole la espalda y con ambas manos en su cabeza, murmuraba cosas de ser torpe y otras cosas. El menor se acercó a su padre y lo llamó con voz temblorosa.

—Papá…

Minato se dio la vuelta, una de sus manos continuaba en su frente, miraba a su hijo con las cejas levantadas, esperando que el menor continuara.

—Lo siento, perdón por darles una noticia así, entiendo que estén decepcionados.

El Namikaze posó una mano en la cabeza de su hijo y comenzó a hablar de forma suave.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Yo lo lamen… ¿¡Qué!?

—Lo sospeche, tengo que admitirte que hace tiempo lo sospeche, no me preguntes como, pero mi instinto me lo avisaba.

—¿Por qué te desmayaste si lo sospechabas? —Naruto lo miró escéptico, como si no creyera lo que oía.

—Sospechaba que tenías algún sentimiento romántico por Sasuke, no que ya eran pareja y lo presentarías oficialmente. Aparte dando avisos, eres igual de espontáneo que tu madre, no soy bueno reaccionando a eso y lo sabes.

—Oh.

Naruto cerró su boca, se sentía incómodo, Minato se rasco la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor ya que aún le dolía el golpe.

—La comida se va a enfriar, llevemos todo a la mesa, no es bueno dejar a tu madre tanto tiempo sola con Sasuke-kun.

—¿No piensas que soy raro o algo así? —Tanteó el terreno, se sentía en un mundo paralelo.

Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal pregunta y sonrío divertido.

—Eres mi hijo, serás algo revoltoso pero no creo que seas raro.

—Gracias.

 **.**

En la mesa, Sasuke tragó saliva.

Su argumento altamente elaborado en su cabeza se esfumó de un golpe, tal vez se le estaba pegando lo tonto de su novio, respiro profundo y dijo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

—Kushina-san, su pelo siempre me recuerda a los tomates...

La pelirroja chilló por dentro.

—"¡Y ahora se le ocurría meterse con su pelo!" —Tenía un problema con su pelo y el mocoso se lo recordaba.

—Me gustan los tomates —el azabache se quiso golpear por las incoherencias que decía y volvió a hablar de forma seria— usted es hermosa y espero que comprenda que amó a su hijo y...

—Hermosa... —Pero Kushina ya no escuchaba nada, estaba sonriendo, divagaba de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Estaba equivocada.

— _"El chico era un amor, era adorable, no era nada rarito, era educado, tal vez solo exageraba en el tema que se parecía al amargado de su padre, con el tiempo seguro se volvía alguien dulce como su hermano mayor, y lo más importante decía que su pelo era hermoso. Si.. era la pareja perfecta para su hijo."_

Pero aun estaba el tema de los nietos...

¡Bueno, se positiva!, ¿No pensaste que era una niña la primera vez que lo viste de bebé?

Tal vez...

—¡No te preocupes Sasuke, bienvenido a la familia!

Kushina golpeó la espalda de Sasuke haciendo que este se estampara contra la mesa, el menor no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero por las dudas no quería hablar haber si estropeaba todo, aunque le salió un susurró incrédulo.

—¿Enserio?

 **.**

La pelirroja iba a contestar cuando vio que su hijo venía sonrojado y feliz trayendo los platos, y su esposo (con una marca roja en la frente) se encogía de hombros y traía las cosas faltantes. Su esposo era un amor, y muy inteligente, luego tenía que interrogarlo si ya sabía esto. No entendía porque su hijo estaba tan asustado para contarle que tenía pareja, ella no daba miedo ¿verdad?

Sino, ¿Por qué otra cosa no había presentado a su novio?

— _"Bueno, ya lo conocía como su amigo, aunque..."_ —hizo una mueca al tener una revelación— _"¡Vivían encerrados en el dormitorio y nunca sospeche nada!, argh, esos mocosos en el postre tendrán una seria charla conmigo sobre protección, enfermedades y otras cosas."_

Naruto se rió nervioso, no pensaba que sería tan fácil con sus padres, su padre luego de los desmayos actuaba naturalmente y su madre (luego le preguntaría a Sasuke de qué hablaron) actuaba de nuevo feliz, hasta le sonrío de forma dulce cuando lo vio salir de la cocina. Se sentía todo bien, tomó la mano de Sasuke y le sonrío.

El azabache parpadeo al ver la sonrisa de su novio, y miró de nuevo a Kushina, esa mujer aunque pasaran los años seguía dando miedo y más cuando pensaba, así que cuando la mujer abrió su gran bocota, volvió a tomar ese color característico que lo seguía toda la velada y posiblemente toda la vida con una suegra como esta.

—¡Pero ya me buscaran una manera de tener hijos, porque quiero nietos dattebane! —Chilló de la nada Kushina sería, para luego sonreír y seguir comiendo.

Minato balbuceaba incoherencias totalmente rojo, Naruto estaba igual o peor que su padre, y el azabache era una estatua en honor a su fruta favorita.

Kushina los miró raro.

— _"Parece una guerra por quien parece más a un tomate"_ —sonrió orgullosa—, _"con mi hermoso pelo rojo tomate ganaría el concurso, aunque me pregunto que ganaría, ¿Un nieto?."_

 **.**

 **-owari-**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Hace un tiempo vi una imagen, estaba Kushina enojada y Sasuke (un gran amante de los tomates) se le acerca y dice: se parece a un tomate, amo los tomates. Y la forma de reacción Kushina la saque de una autora, pero me da perezaa pasar el link que de igual manera fanficzetsu no me dejara copiarlo en la historia._

 _Casi cinco mil palabras... Que locura._

 _Aunque hace rato no escribía algo de Naruto y Sasuke, me siento relativamente orgullosa jajaja._

 _Ya saben, un rw hace bien al alma o algo así (?)_

 _¡Muchísima suerte a todas en el reto!_

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen!_**


End file.
